


Freak Out

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous said:</sup><br/>Tony freaking out after agreeing to adopt with Buck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

“We are not ready. Not ready at all.” Tony was busy doing something that he rarely ever did. He was furiously cleaning the kitchen on Bucky’s and his floor. Everything had to be spotless. Nothing could be out of place. 

“Tony, sweetheart, calm down.” Bucky said from where he sat on the couch flipping through a packet of papers. “We haven’t even sent in the final paperwork. The kid won’t be here for another month at least.”

Unfortunately Bucky’s words had the opposite effect from what Bucky had intended. 

“A MONTH?!” Tony went over to try and pull Bucky off the couch. Grabbing the metal arm and pulling with all his weight, Bucky didn’t move an inch. “Get up, Barnes. This place is a pig sty and we need to clean.” 

Bucky sighed, twisting his arm to grab Tony’s wrist and pull his frantic husband into his lap. “The place is not a pig sty. If you remember you cleaned the entire place yesterday when the paperwork arrived.” He waved the stack of papers in front of Tony’s face. “You child - proofed the tower the day after we agreed to adopt. Set up an entire gender neutral playroom when we sent in the application to be foster parents. Decorated two rooms one for a toddler and one for a baby once we met the first set of kids. Honey, I think it is time for you to just take a step back and breath. We are ready for this, You are ready for this.” 

Tony had calmed slightly throughout Bucky’s whole spiel but Bucky could see the uncertainty in Tony’s eyes. 

“What if I am a horrible dad?” 

“If that’s all you’re worried about, dollface, you can be the mother.” 

Tony smacked him in the face with a pillow but Bucky was happy to see some of the uncertainty had faded. Pulling Tony in close so that his head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, “You’ll make an amazing Dad. The kid isn’t even here yet and already you are showering them with love,”

Tony seemed to consider Bucky’s words before sighing before trying to snuggle closer despite already being pressed up against Bucky’s chest. 

“If I end up being the worst dad in the world, I blame it all on you.”

Bucky smiled, “Deal. And if you end up being the best Dad in the world, then we are going to fill that second room you decorated.”

Three years later Tony and Bucky were the parents of two very lucky children. 

“Mom! Peter took my doll.”

“Janet, do not call me Mom, I don’t care what your father says! Peter, give back your sister’s doll!”


End file.
